Venice bitch
Venice bitch ist die zweite Single aus Norman Fucking Rockwell!. Der Name des Liedes ist vom Venice Beach inspiriert. Es ist momentan auf Platz 42 der Viral 50 von Spotify. Musikvideo Lyrics Fear fun, fear love Fresh out of fucks, forever Tryin' to be stronger for you Ice cream, ice queen I dream in jeans and leather Life's dream I'm sweet for you Oh god, miss you on my lips It's me, your little Venice bitch On the stoop with the neighborhood kids Callin' out, bang bang, kiss kiss You're in the yard, I light the fire And as the summer fades away Nothing gold can stay You write, I tour, we make it work You're beautiful and I'm insane We're American-made Give me Hallmark One dream, one life, one lover Paint me happy and blue Norman Rockwell No hype under our covers It's just me and you Oh god, miss you on my lips It's me, your little Venice bitch On the stoop with the neighborhood kids Callin' out, bang bang, kiss kiss You're in the yard, I light the fire And as the summer fades away Nothing gold can stay You write, I tour, we make it work You're beautiful and I'm insane We're American-made Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Signing off, bang bang, kiss kiss) Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Signing off, bang bang, kiss kiss) Oh god, want you on my lips (I do, I do) It's me, your little Venice bitch On the stoop with the neighborhood kids Signing off, bang bang, kiss kiss Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah (Signing off, bang bang, kiss kiss) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Signing off, bang bang, kiss kiss) Yeah, yeah Young baby is back in town now You should come, come over We'll be hanging around now You should come, come over Oh god, I love him on my lips It's me, your little Venice bitch Touch me with your fingertips It's me, your little Venice bitch Out back in the garden We're getting high now, because we're older Be myself, I like diamonds My baby crimson and clover (La la la la la la beautiful) (Beautiful, beautiful) (La la la la la la beautiful) (Beautiful, beautiful) (Oh oh oh oh oh whatever) (Everything, whatever) (Oh oh oh oh oh whatever) (Everything, whatever) (La la la la la la beautiful) (Beautiful, beautiful) (La la la la la la beautiful) (Beautiful, beautiful) Out back in the garden We're getting high now, because we're older Be myself, I like diamonds My baby crimson and clover Crimson and clover, honey Crimson and clover, honey Crimson and clover, honey Crimson and clover, honey Crimson and clover, honey Crimson and clover, honey Over and over, honey Over and over, honey Over and over, honey Over and over, honey Over and over If you weren't mine, I'd be Jealous of your love If you weren't mine, I'd be Jealous of your love If you weren't mine, I'd be Jealous of your love If you weren't mine, I'd be Jealous of your love If you weren't mine, I'd be Jealous of your love Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Single Kategorie:Norman Fucking Rockwell! Kategorie:Song